


Marvel Love

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Series: Marvel Love [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Bucky - Freeform, Cosplay, F/M, Kissing, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Series: Marvel Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021699
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

It was convention weekend, your favourite time of the year. You loved cosplaying even if your bank account didn’t. It was the only time you broke the budget and thankful that you hadn’t quite your craptastic job yet.

This weekend was to be no different to past convention weekends. You had finished your cosplay in time; packed your bags even making sure you had the correct tickets for the weekend. This weekend some good stars were attending and your plan to get a photo and autograph from them.

You adjusted your bag strap on your shoulder before pulling your suitcase along to the bus stop across the road; one thing you hated. You were twenty-three years old and had had your learners license for six years, it wasn’t that you were lazy to finish it, but it was more that you were broke all the time and six years ago you were pressured into getting your L’s.

You waved your go-card in front of the machine as you stepped on the bus before finding a seat and squashing your luggage in close to you.

You pressed the buttons moments before the bus pulled up to the train station.

An hour later you were finally walking to the hotel. You loved hotels; they made you feel at home no matter how fancy they looked. The best part was that you didn’t have to hear your mum tell you to do housework or tell you that she needs your help with something that you deem pointless.

You were finally checked into the hotel and had finally gotten comfortable in your room; It was starting to get late, you decide to grab some dinner as you walked out of the hotel you noticed a few fans gathered around which you assumed were other cosplayers trying to hang together for the night.

You made your way down to a nearby take away restaurant. There was another large crowd inside the restaurant; they had their phones out and calling out to someone, but you couldn’t make out the name or see who they were after.

You grabbed your meal and began to make you way back to your hotel room; You waited for the elevator, a male come up and stood next to you.

He looked quite familiar, but you couldn’t figure out why. He was quite well dressed; his stormy blue eyes caught you starting “Hi? That smells good.” His American accent slipped through.

You looked down at the bagged meal you were holding “yeah, it does.”

You both awkwardly got into the elevator; He let you press the button for your floor.

“Same level.” He said.

It made you feel uncomfortable though it was a hotel after all. You both stood in silence as the elevator went up before stopping at your floor level.

“Ladies, first”

“Thanks” you tried to remain clam as you walked to your apartment. Thankfully he wasn’t following.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

The next day was the big day. Day one of the cosplay convention. You were dressed in your latest creation. A gender bend Iron Man cosplay, after all you were Team Stark, and Robert Downey Jr was your favourite actor and have been for as long as you could remember. Even for your 18th birthday, you had gotten a small ironman inspired tattoo on your wrist.

The day didn’t seem too bad; you only had to grab one more photo and autograph before trying to catch a panel.

You stood in the photograph line noting all the marvel-based cosplayers even the amount of Bucky’s. You weren’t surprised after all everyone was in line to get a photo with the winter solider himself “Sebastian Stan”

It was your turn; Sebastian’s jaw dropped. It was as if he wanted to say a Bucky related line, but he couldn’t think of the right one to say.

You pulled an iron man pose by reaching your hand out to the which while Sebastian gave an awkward where’s Cap when I need him? type of facial expression.

“Thank you” you said to him before walking out of the booth to go collect your photo.

You grabbed your photo and laughed; taking a photo of it and posting it online, tagging Sebastian’s Instagram username with the caption

Do you remember them?

I remember all of them.

As well as adding a bunch of hashtags.

You ran off to the panel that you were keen on catching.

# #

“You know him as the Winter Solider, please welcome Sebastian Stan” Spoke the M.C

Just like everyone else you had your phone out, recording his entrance and taking a few photos before putting it away.

It was now time for questions. You shoot your hand up.

The M.C came up to you.

Sebastian remember you and smiled.

“Besides Marvel, I have only see you in three other films and only two of those I gave up watching halfway through.”

“Ouch” Seb joked “Which ones?”

“I’ve seen the Bronze, The Covenant and I-Tonya. The Covenant was put on during a sleepover I attended a few years back and I-Tonya I could only watch ten minutes of it before I had to work” You rushed through the question that Seb had asked you “Anyway, forgive me if this has already happened but my question is your background is Romanian.”

Seb nodded.

“Would you ever consider playing a character that shares similar background to you.”

“Good question” Sebastian was impressed. He didn’t think he had ever heard of that question before “In all honesty, I’m not sure. If I like the character than sure otherwise…” He trailed off as he shrugged.

–

The panel was over; you rushed down to the autograph queue for Sebastian Stan.

It was your turn to get Seb’s autograph “This turned out better than I through” were the first words you had managed to say,

“Glad you liked it.” Seb said as he signed the photo than looked up at you.

It took a moment before you realised that last night you had shared the elevator with Sebastian Stan.

Again; you shared the photo online and tagged Sebastian’s Instagram. This time the caption was

Thank you @imsebastianstan

with a bunch of hashtags added.

You spend the final hours with your friends before heading back to your hotel room when the day was over. You were hoping to see Sebastian Stan again but sadly didn’t as you headed back to your room.

You made a vlog of how your day went before changing out of your cosplay. You took a photo of yourself in your p.js and captioned.

Thanks for an awesome day one! Rest before round two!

As you sat down in front of the tv to enjoy the two-minute cup of noddles. An Instagram notification popped up.

Sebastian Stan wants to send you a direct message

You clicked on the message feeling confused “probably a fake” before reading the message.

“It was nice meeting you today, loved your outfit.”

You smiled. Even if it was a fake account the message was nice. You agreed to accept the message before reply. Thanks. You kept it simple trying to not get your hopes up.

Did you really give up watching The Covenant and I Tonya?

Yes, like I said it was during a sleepover. You sent the message before adding in honesty, I had to turn off ITonya due to my siblings entering the room. Not quite suitable for kids.

Even if this was a possible fake Sebastian Stan account, at least they went to the effort of knowing details.

Did you make the costume?

Yes, did you enjoy the day?

It was awesome. I always love meeting fans.

You barely knew Sebastian Stan. Sure, you had seen him act but to you he wasn’t the celebrity of your dreams. Before you had a chance to read the next message that Sebastian had sent your phone as died; you put it on charge before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

The next morning;

Yu checked your phone as you began to get ready for day two. You mouth dropped when you saw Seb had liked several of your photos and not just the ones that you had shared of the two of you. You screenshot the likes wanting proof that the real Sebastian Stan liked your posts. You added it to your Instagram story.

Thanks for all the love @imsebastionstan

Since you had tagged him; he received the story moments later and sent you a reply.

Welcome.

You were finally ready for the day; grabbing your bag before taking a photo of you dressed as DC villain.

Riddle me this. Today I’ll be around, if I stand still you may take my photo but if I move I’m just a part of the crowd.

It was awkward but meh.

Again, you meet up with your cosplay friends. You heard your phone go off, it was a message from Sebastian.

Can I get a photo with you?

Sure, where do you want to meet? You looked around trying to see if you were being played.

Meet me in the carpark, next to the stairs.

Okay, give me 5. You looked up at your friends “I’ll catch you guys around.”

“Cya” your friends chimed as you headed off.

You squeezed your phone tight in your hands. Your gut screamed danger but, yet you foolishly ignored it as you headed to the carpark.

Your jaw dropped when you saw the Romanian born actor come towards you. “Holy shit”

“HI, to you too” Seb smirked.

“Sorry. Celebrities don’t message me, so I felt like I was being fooled” you explained.

“All good” He was impressed by your costume, he handed his phone to his mate.

The two of you stood side by side; his arm around your waist. “Ready” his mate said before taking the photo.

“Thanks” Seb said.

“Anytime”

“Any chance, you want to meet up later?” He asked.

“Oh?” You were lost for words “Okay? But aren’t you busy most of the day.”

Seb shrugged “For a bit but yeah when I’m free”

“Well you can message me when your free” you cheekily said.

“Dude, we’re going to be late” his mate mentioned.

“Right, I’ll message you” Seb said before heading towards the elevator with his mate and you headed back up the stairs.

# #

The day was almost over, and Sebastian still hadn’t messaged you nor had he shared the photo of the two of you. You tried not being to hurt by it.

# #

The day was over and still nothing. You felt like someone had popped your bubble of hope as you made it back to your room. Again, making a vlog of your day and changing out of your cosplay before heading out to meet up with friends. Being around them had made you forget about your morning with Sebastian Stan.

##

It was Monday morning and you still hadn’t heard from the Winter Solider; you were starting to make your journey home; sharing a few photos publicly online.

You were halfway home when you finally received a message from the celebrity.

Hey, sorry about yesterday, Wanna meet up today?

Sorry, Buckaroo but I’m gone.

Oh! ☹ damn


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

Time had passed and every so often Seb would randomly like your Instagram post as well as you liking his. He usually made attempts at trying to message you but due to the time different it made it hard to keep up to date.

It didn’t worry you too much but some of Seb’s messages made it seem like it bothered him.

You shared a post that it was your 24th birthday. Seb sent you a message Happy birthday!

You smiled even though you didn’t really do anything for the day, getting a message from a celebrity without asking meant so much.

Thanks! 😊 When are you next in town?

It took a while for Seb to reply but when he did the message seemed disappointing Not sure, why?

I was just thinking about seeing you in person

I’ve got a break coming up. I’ll pop down

You laughed a little at his message before replying What dates?

He replied with the dates he had off.

Alright, I’m heading down to the coast and staying at the same hotel as last time if you just happen to be nearby.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

That was the last contact you had with Sebastian Stan. You hadn’t planned your holidays around Sebastian’s break, but it helped. Sadly, you weren’t sure if he was coming back down.

You got settled into the room before heading down to the shop to grab some food for the weekend as you walked back into the hotel, your eyes lit up with surprised.

“y/n” Seb rushed over to you and pulled you into a hug.

“Sebastian” Being his arms felt like heaven “Did you have a room booked?”

“Well…not quite…” He trailed off. Someone from his team had booked a room for Sebastian but whether he used it or not was a different story.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I do have a room” He admitted “but my mates crashing in it too.”

# #

The day turned into night.

The two of you had gotten to know each other a lot better in person.

“Seb?”

“Mmm…” He mumbled as he bite into a slice of pizza.

“How come you haven’t shared the photo you took of us?”

He finished his mouth full of pizza before placing the pizza slice down “Because it’s a photo of you and I” He pulled out his phone and showed you the phone’s screen wallpaper, it was the image of the two of you.

“Aww” You weren’t even dating but that was sweet. Your eyes meet, Sebastian Stan pressed his greasy lips against your greasy lips. You didn’t pull away, but you were surprised.

Moments later he pulled away “Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that since this morning.”

You blushed.

It was getting quite late; you invited Seb to share your bed. Seb laid down next to you, wrapping his arms around you “Mmm…” he kissed your lips for the second time that night. Your eyes began to feel heavy as he watched you go to sleep.

It felt weird sharing the bed with someone. You had a dirty little secret, it probably wasn’t dirty but definably a secret.

Sebastian Stan was the first person you had ever kissed; He was the first non-celebrity friend that was sharing your bed; he was the first person who had wrapped his around you as you slept.

Truth be told, you were inexperience in the relationship department. Sure, you had crushes before but they usually back fired and left you only dreaming of a future with a celebrity.

As morning rose; you could feel Sebastian trace the tattoo on your wrist. You were surprised that it had taken him this long to noticed it. You nestled your self closer to him, you tried not to think about any future with Seb. After all you were a nobody and he was a big-name star.

You felt his lips on your cheek; you could get used to this.

“Such a shame, it’s ironman” Seb whispered.

You opened your eyes and watched his fingers trace your tattoo “Such a shame” you joked. You thought your tattoo was cute and wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Would you like to grab some breakfast?” Seb asked.

“With you?” You looked up at him.

“Why? Did Stark ask you?” He reference Tony Stark the fictional Marvel character.

“Maybe”

“Damn”

You kissed Seb’s lips; He still had some essence of Bucky left on him; The Bucky stubble.

“I guess I could cancel my date with the tin man for you” You slowly climbed out of bed “But first you need to head back to your room to change.”

“Me? Change? Says the one whose still in p.js” Seb continued the playful banter.

“Excuse me? You’re the one still in yesterday’s clothes” you knelt down in front of your suit case pulling out a fresh set of clothes for the day.

“Alright give me ten minutes and I’ll be back” It was Seb turn to get out of bed “If Stark comes calling tell him you found someone better.”

“I’ll see” you said just before Sebastian Stan left the apartment.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

Ten minutes had passed when Sebastian finally knocked on your door; you opened the door and folded your arms across your chest “What time do you call this?”

“Time to take you to breakfast”

“Cheeky” You grabbed your handbag and hotel key before heading downstairs to ground level with Seb.

The two of you walked hand in hand around the area trying to figure out what to eat. To you, Sebastian Stan was a sweetheart. He knew all the right words to say and all the right moves to make but it left you feeling confused.

What were the two of you? Were you dating? Or just someone he ran to for company?

“Excuse me? Are you Sebastian Stan?” asked a female fan.

Oh, shit you thought.

“Yes I am.”

“Do you mind if I grab a photo?” asked the fan.

“Sure” the fan was just about to take a selfie with the celebrity before you asked, “Would you like me to take the photo?”

“That would be awesome” The fan handed you her fan before posing alongside Seb. You took a couple of photos before heading the phone back.

“Thank you” The fan said to both of you before heading off.

“Probably a bad move leaving the room?” you asked as you noticed several people looking at the celebrity standing next to you.

# # #

When the two of you had finally managed to grab some breakfast and made your way back to the hotel room for some peace.

You checked your phone as Seb began to eat “You made the headlines”

“Really? For what?”

“Marvel Star on the coast” you read the headline out before continuing “Sebastian Stan the actor known for playing Bucky, Captain America’s friend in the marvel franchise was stopped down on the gold coast, stopping to take with fans. Some eagle eyes fans even noticed the girl by his side.”

There was a photo of you and Seb standing in line ordering breakfast.

“It’s unknown why the marvel actor is down here.”

You looked at Seb who was drinking his coffee “Well there goes that secret” He managed to say.

# # #

The two of you were in the hotel bed; He had his arms wrapped around your waist “I know I probably shouldn’t say this especially since we barely know each other but, I love you y/n”

“I love you Sebastian” those words slipped out of your mouth. You were just glad no one was around.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

Sebastian had your body carefully pinned against the pool’s edge as he began to kiss you; your arms wrapped around his neck.

You tried to let the moment sweep over you, but you had this feeling that you were going to end up hurt. Tomorrow was going to be the last day you would spend together for a long time. You didn’t have a passport and didn’t want to pause your life for his. IN all honesty, you didn’t want to be famous or have any part of it.

You felt Seb’s lips travel down your neck, His hands wondered down to your lower back “How about we head up, now?”

You realised what idea was running in his head; it scared you. “Sure” you sounded uncertain as the two of you stepped out of the pool; grabbed your towels and made your way up to the elevators.

As you both stepped in, there as already a few people inside. Seb wasn’t shy as he wrapped his arms around your waist as he stood behind you. No one said anything as the elevator stopped several times before finally stopping on your level.

Seb’s lips were on your neck as you tried to open the door; He lifted you up in bridal style kicking the door behind him before carrying you over and placing you down on the bed, he climbed on top of you.

Both of you still dripping from the pool water; you laughed.

“What?” he balanced himself above you,

“Nothing” you turned your head as Seb your swimsuit top strap in his teeth pulling it down before doing it to the other side “Wait, sorry.” You pressed your hands on his chest.

He stopped and looked at you “sorry, am I going too fast?”

“Just a bit.”

Sebastian moved next to you “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault” you sighed trying to avoid eye contact “It’s just I’ve never had sex.”

Sebastian paused. He tried to calculate his reaction.

You slowly moved your gaze to his face “Actually, this…Us. Whatever we are, this is a first for me. You’re not just my first celebrity but your also my first whatever this is.”

“Um?” Seb sat up trying to process what you had said. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been told the girl he was with was a virgin.

“Look, I’m sorry to be a buzzkill but I thought I should have said something before it ended up uncomfortable for the both of us.”

“Whatever this is?” Seb asked.

You nodded.

“What do you mean by that?”

Did you have to spell it out? “Well what are we? Are we, a we? Am I just some booty call? Or something more?” You sat up fixing your swim top.

Seb had to think. What were we? That was a good question.

“I’m not prepared to be a booty call” your voice sounded hurt “This has been nice, and I’ve loved getting to know you. I’m sure as hell not going to run to the media to sell the story. I just wanted to clear the air.”

Seb’s eyes meet yours “Honestly, I don’t want you to be a booty call. Messaging you over the past few months has been great and being in your company has been the best” He paused, what he was about to say next may makes things hard “I meant it when I said I love you. If you like to, I would like to go out with you and spend more time with you. I would like to be by your side. I would like us to be a we.”

These words were nice to you “Well, I guess we have to figure out how it’s going to work. A long-distance relationship”

“We’ll make it work” Seb smirked “Promise me that whatever the media says about me, you won’t believe it unless I’ve confirmed it.”

“Promise” You were glad the air had been cleared.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

Today was the last full day you had together and after telling Sebastian that you were still a virgin, and this was your first everything. He changed slightly.

Instead of keeping your wrapped in his arms, he had asked if it was okay; Instead of kissing your goodnight, he had asked if it was okay. It had made you feel uncomfortable now that he was asking but at the same time at least he wasn’t pressuring you.

You woke to an empty bed, but you didn’t panic when you heard “Thank man, I owe you one” before the door closed.

You watched as he walked into the bedroom holding breakfast “I was hoping to surprise you.”

“well I’m surprised” you smiled at him as he sat down in the bed, carefully handing you a hot chocolate after remembering yesterday you had admitted that coffee and tea weren’t your thing.

He than handed you a small box of pancakes before the two of you began to eat. You put down your drink on the bedside table and picked up your phone. Checking Instagram; it had gone crazy with notifications these new followers and all these comments but what had really surprised you the most was Sebastian had posted the photo of the two of you from the cosplay convention tagging you in it.

“You posted it?” you asked him.

“yeah?” He managed to say with a mouthful of pancake.

“Why? I thought you wanted the photo just for you?”

He looked at you; had he done the wrong thing? “We can create others just for us”

True. You couldn’t be that mad especially since it wasn’t an overly romantic photo. It was just you in your cosplay and him standing next to you. You placed down the pancakes next to your drink, an idea ran through your mind. You licked your lips as he raised his eyebrow.

“What?” he laughed a little.

“I was thinking that if you wanted, we could try to carry on from yesterday” your eyes meet with his “from yesterday before I ruined it?”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. Sebastian Stan was the man you wanted to lose your virginity too. He carefully put his food and drink on his bedside table.

“Are you really sure?” Seb wanted to make sure that this was your choice and not feel like he was pressuring you.

You nodded.

Passion began to fill Seb’s eyes as he stared into yours. His lips pressed against your as he laid you down; kissing Sebastian felt like heaven though it didn’t help that he had maple syrup on his lips. He lifted your shirt above your head.

He kissed down your lips; down your neck, kissing the tops of your breasts that weren’t covered by the lace of your bra. He began to kiss his way down your chest to your stomach.

You leaned back closing your eyes feeling embarrassed about your stretch marks. Seb didn’t care; it was all part of the human body. He stopped at your pants before making his way back up.

“At any point, I don’t care when, if you say stop. I will stop” Seb climbed off you as you nodded when you opened your eyes.

You watched as he pulled his wallet out of his packets; opening it and pulling out a condom packet.

“Are you really one of those guys” you laughed; you thought it was just thing blokes did in movies. You turned away as Seb began to adjust the rubber on himself. He pulled the covers on top of the two of you as he climbed back on top of you.

His right hand moved your face to look at him “Any time you say stop…”

“I know” you cut him off.

He balanced himself on one arm as he pushed down your pants and underwear; you helped by using her feet to kick of the clothing completely.

He leaned down; his lips touching yours. Your hands moved up his muscled arms and down his back reaching for his shirt and pulling it off. The two of you were naked except for the bra covering your breasts.

His lips didn’t shift from yours as his protected friend began to enter your body. At first, he was careful, being gentle as possible; beginning slow as he moved.

You pulled away from Seb’s lips letting a soft moan leave your lips. Your hands placed over his arms feeling the movements.

He began to pick up the pace; you began to call out his name; not Seb but Sebastian. He leaned down and kissed your neck as he began to move faster inside of you.

What felt like an eternity in heaven; Seb kissed your lips again before lying next to you. Your body still dealing with what had just happened; You had sex; You had just lost your virginity. YOU LOST YOUR VIRIGINTY TO SEBASTION STAN the voice in your mind screamed.

“Was that okay?” Seb asked as he wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer to him.

“Defiantly, thank you” your first time felt like an incredible experience.


	9. Chapter NIne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

For several moments; your head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat. You never wanted this to end. You pulled away from him; wrapping the blanket around your body as Seb adjusted the sheet on himself. You headed to the bathroom to clean yourself up.

Seb laid back in bed; his hands rested behind his head. To him, you weren’t another name in his black book of names, you were actually someone to him.

You came out wrapped in a towel before grabbing some clothes out of your suitcase before heading back to the bathroom to dress.

When you came out you out; he noticed the dress you were wearing “Your kidding, right? That guy?”

You looked down at your Spiderman dress “what?” you knew about the playful banter that Sebastian had about Tom Holland.

“Couldn’t you wear something more Bucky?”

“Well when I find an outfit with you on it, I’ll wear it.”

It was Seb’s turn to shower; You walked out of the bedroom and rang down to reception to ask for a change of sheets. They said you would be charged for it but that didn’t worry you.

You noticed a baseball cape on the table, clearly Seb had a plan.

“What’s our plans for today?”

You could tell that he was starting to get bored being stuck in doors but at least he had the best company.

“I was thinking that we just kind of explore the area?” you shrugged.

“Sounds good to me.”

The two of you grabbed your phone and Seb picked his wallet up from the bedroom floor. He shoved his phone in his pocket, you grabbed the room key; Seb pulled the hat on, you laughed.

“All your missing is the long hair.” Referencing his casual Bucky attire.

Seb rolled his eyes; He held the door open for you.

# # #

You planted yourself down on the sand as Sebastian took up the beach atmosphere; It helped that fans hadn’t bothered him, yet.

He sat down next to you before laying his head in your lap, pulling his hat over his face than pulling his phone and wallet out of his pocket and shoving them in your bag.

“Better” He mumbled.

He pulled one of your hands into his hands as the two of you relaxed on the beach. Your free hand reached into your bag; pulling out his phone and opening the camera app. You took a few photos of Seb before you heard his voice “Are you taking photos?”

“Only of you” You felt his hand squeeze yours. You grabbed your phone out after placing his back in your bag and took a few selfies of him laying on your lap.

# # #

The past few days had been great. Your Instagram was still blowing up with notifications which scared you. Even though neither of you had officially confirmed the relationships, fans were going crazy trying to figure out who you were to Sebastian Stan.

# # #

The two of you stood next to his car in the underground hotel carpark. Seb’s arms wrapped around you “Are you sure, I can’t take you home. I’m sure the Driver won’t mind”

“I’m sure plus I’m not sure how I’d explain to everyone why I just got a lift home.”

Seb handed his phone to his mate “just a few more.”

His mate got the hint knowing Seb wanted a few more photos of the two of you together. Just seconds before the photo was taken; Seb had kissed your lips, you were getting used to this.

“You better send me a copy” You smirked as you broke away from his kiss.

“Maybe I’ll just share them online” He joked. He wanted to keep these photos private; he loved them too much to share with the world.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were heading to a cosplay convention for the weekend and as per usual you were going to meet celebrities. This weekend you were going to meet Sebastian Stan, you caught his attention. He made the first move and things became bigger than you ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Reader’s point of view; I will add the reader is (female) Queenslander - Australian who’s in their 20’s and is also a cosplayer whose attending an unnamed cosplay convention.
> 
> I will also add that I have only seen the movies mentioned in this story. – The Covenant, The Bronze and I-Tonya, so please do forgive me if I got anything wrong. Also forgive me because as much as I do follow Sebastian Stan online, I don’t actually know much about him and writing an actor who I only somewhat know was quite a struggle.

A year on….

The two of you had been dating for a year.it was a struggle but you both managed. When Seb could he would travel down to Australia to spend time with you but majority of the time the two of you would be messaging each other. You had Seb’s number and he had yours. If only the would knew what you sent each other though it wasn’t anything overly sexual or worth blackmailing but none the less, it could seem heated.

You had finally gotten your passport: This time was your turn to travel between countries.

When you saw Seb waiting for you at the airport in America. You ran up to him; he pulled you into his arms lifting you up off your feet. You didn’t care who saw it was great to be back in his arms.

# # #

Seb had invited you to join the premier of Infinity War, you were just thankful that you had packed a marvel outfit to wear.

# # #

Seb helped you out of the car; you had managed to convince him that you would prefer being in the shadows than by his side, it had hurt him when you said that, but he understood.

You walked next to Seb’s assistant’s side as Sebastian wondered down the marvel carpet; Stopping to interact with fans and giving interviews, you had managed a few cheeky snaps of Seb on your phone.

You ducked beneath the photographers as the marvel actors stood together for a group photo. You took a few photos for your own collection. It was an unreal moment, you had meet majority of the cast and they accepted you as Sebastian Stan’s girlfriend.

Seb indicated for you to join him, but you shook your head. He wouldn’t take no for an answer as he helped you up to your feet and lead you back over to the group.

This was freaking you out. You wanted to remain a nobody and thanks to Seb you were now officially his girlfriend. Thanks.

You watched as Sebastian got down on one knee. Your mind went into overdrive.

“Y/N, this past year has been great, getting to know you and being by your side. Everything we’ve done so far” Seb pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket “Would you do the honours of marrying me?”

You were speechless as he opened the box. It defiantly wasn’t a big sparkly ring, it was something simple a gold band with a simple small star shaped diamond in the middle of the band.

He had clearly listened when you talked about what you didn’t want – jewellery wise.

You could hear camera’s snapping away; the silence of what felt like the world waiting for your answer. You hated that this was public and would have preferred a private dinner for two, but you had never discussed marriage.

“Yes”

Seb jumped up to his feet before slipping the ring on your finger. The two of you kissed as everyone cheered.

The cast of Marvel congratulated the two of you.

# # #

When you got home: you showed Sebastian how much you loved him.

# # #

As morning rolled around, Seb was already gone for the day while you still remained naked in bed. You had an idea on where he was; giving interviews for Infinity War.

You adjusted the blanket around yourself as you searched online; almost every headline was about the proposal. Everyone congratulation you both.


End file.
